After Hours Advertising
by Yulliah
Summary: At his new job, Edward is nothing but the office goffer. Can he rise up to the challenge and take what he wants? A promotion, an office and... the boss' son. Fandom For Ovarian Cancer


**This is my compilation for the Fandom For Ovarian Cancer!  
I hope you like it!**

**Many many thanks to my Beta Harrytwifan and my awesome Prereader KGQ**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was back at the coffee machine. You would think that by now someone else would've gotten the degrading task of getting everyone their coffee in time. But I was the newest guy on the floor. Well, the newest except for one.

Jasper Whitlock, Jr, however, was the boss's son. They would never make him get coffee. Nope, I was still the office slave and I had better get used to it. Holding in a groan, I glanced around the office. Only Tyler, Angela and Jasper had an office; the rest of us - me, Jessica, Mike and Lauren - had our cubicles in the main area. Around here, you got an office when your work was top notch, and it came with a substantial raise in salary.

Angela eyed me as I placed her cappuccino with extra foam on her desk, and shot me a warm smile. I always got her coffee first, as she was the only one there that didn't make me feel like an incompetent fool. Yup, already 3 months there and still they made fun of me, threw balls of crumpled paper at my head, and sent me out on insane tasks. Yesterday, Mike sent me out for a pound of red paper clips. Not blue ones, not regular metal ones, no...Red. I knew they were playing with me and jerking me around, but there was really nothing I could do.

If it were just these annoying, but mostly harmless jokes, I would shrug it off and be okay. But lately, the 'jokes' were getting less funny. They started calling me names about a month ago, paired with 'accidental' spills of hot burning coffee on my suits and outright humiliation.

I could file a harassment charge, but who was I kidding? I was still in my trial period; they would kick me to the curb before I could blink my eyes. No one likes a trouble maker!

I finished the rest of my coffee round, letting joke after joke wash over me, and ended up in Jasper Whitlock's office. Jasper Jr. was leaning over a thick folder, with his bottom lip stuck between his teeth, looking very concentrated. The sight was sexy as hell. He barely acknowledged me as I sat the large, steaming mug of black coffee on his desk. Just the tiniest of smiles ran across his face for a fraction of a second. I loved it when he smiled.

The man never really spoke to any of the other co-workers on the floor; he just worked and went home as far as the team could discern. I didn't doubt that our colleagues asked him to come along to their weekly happy hour at the local pub. They all wanted to kiss the boss' son's ass. However, Jasper seemed to have no interest in socializing with them.

I didn't realize that I had spoken my last thought out loud until I heard him mutter an explanation under his breath. "They're fakes, not really interested in me," he said, and looked up at me.

I had to be totally honest here - the way his clear blue eyes stared straight into mine made me feel uncomfortable. It was like he could see straight through me, right into the very core of my being. I shook my head in confusion and turned to leave.

"Why do you take it?" he asked, and I froze in my step.

"Take what, Mr. Whitlock?" I replied. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"None of that, Edward. Why do you let them boss you around, when your work is much more valuable than theirs?"

I turned around and glared at him with my mouth half open. What on earth was he talking about? My work had been meticulously burned by my team members each chance they got. Not one of my ideas got used. I was a joke, a complete and utter joke, and everyone knew it!

It almost seemed like he knew what I was thinking when he answered my unspoken thoughts. "Really, Edward, they are threatened by your talent and creativity. Don't let them run you over," he said, and leaned back over his folder, not giving my speechless form another look.

I quickly got out of his office and rushed back to my desk in a haze. Just as I sat down, Tyler leaned over the low wall of my cubicle and tossed me a folder. "Here, have a go at this," he said, and I looked up at him surprised. "I'd like you to come up with some ideas and pitch the sale," he added. I eagerly opened the folder. My heart fell as I saw the picture inside. A printout of a huge cock in close up as it squirted cum, stared at me from my lap. Tyler laughed out loud and walked away. Fuck, I should have never let it slip that I was gay. It had just given them more material to assault me with.

I closed the folder and threw it in the bin under my desk. The fuckery would never stop, I knew it, but for now I had nowhere else to go. I needed this job, more than anything. In another life, I could've been like Jasper Whitlock, Jr, working for my father's company, being the hot shot account exec I was trained to be. Another life, where I wasn't gay and agreed to marry Bella fucking Swan. But there was no use in thinking about it. I was, and I hadn't, and my father had turned his back on me, ruining every chance I had at a good career in advertising.

He'd made it very clear that I was never to expect anything from him ever again when I told him I couldn't go through with the wedding. He made sure that no advertising firm in the US would ever hire me, by spreading lies about me. Safe to say, I was very surprised when Jasper Whitlock, Sr. of 'Whitlock Worldwide Advertising' called me for a job interview. I would have to start back at the bottom and work my way up, but it was a job doing what I loved. At least I thought it would be a job doing what I loved. Turns out they didn't even give me a chance, while treating me as the office fool.

I opened my e-mail and saw the endless messages telling me to go down and do this, pick up that and do a better job. I clicked them away and sighed deeply. Was it worth this? Yeah, I was gay and out. I had been true to myself and stopped myself from going through with the biggest mistake of a lifetime. But was all that really fucking worth this?

I scribbled down the twenty something tasks my team set for me to do, and was about to leave my cubicle as my IM pinged. For fuck's sake! That was either another thing I needed to do, or another attempt to make me run out the door in tears. I slouched back into my chair and reluctantly opened the tiny message box.

**Don****'****t ****you ****fucking ****dare****! ****Sit ****your ****ass ****back ****down ****and ****do ****what ****you****'****re ****good ****at****!**

I cocked an eyebrow and checked the sender: J.H. Whitlock. I ran my hand through my hair and peeked over the walls of my cubicle at Jasper's office. The door was open, but he was furiously writing notes on the stack of paper in front of him.

He could IM me all he wanted; he had no worries, being the boss's son. I had to prove myself around here. I was the one whose life was hanging by a thread, currently tied to this job. I was the one who had nowhere else to go if this didn't work out.

I checked the list again against my numerous e-mails and grabbed my key card. I stood up and slipped the card into my back pocket and locked my screen. As soon as I did, I heard another ping. Quickly eyeing his office again, I saw him still completely engrossed by his work. Maybe this time it _was_someone else IMing me. I unlocked my screen and opened the message.

**\:-|**

What the fuck did that mean? It was Jasper again, but I had no idea what that fucking emoticon even meant. Instead of mulling it over further, I locked my screen again and rushed out of the office. I had Lauren's dry cleaning to pick up, Mike needed some early drafts from the art department, and Jessica needed me to pick up her veggie lunch from a restaurant 3 blocks down. If I hurried, I could pick up some tuna salads from the cafeteria and share them with Angela, before typing out the team's ideas for our meeting with Mr. Whitlock, Sr. this afternoon.

There was no way I could work my own ideas into the presentation. I created a few drafts, but I'd had no time to work them into anything presentable over the last week. The office had been busy as hell, and each time I opened my document, someone needed me to do something.

_Well__, __there __would __always __be __another __presentation__, __another __chance__. _That was what I needed to tell myself. It was what I needed to believe in order to get through these long days. I knew I was lying to myself, but what other choice did I have?

Over 90 minutes later, I was running up the stairs. There was actually no time left to sit and eat my lunch with Angela, let alone wait for the slow elevator to come down. The guy at the dry cleaner's had searched for half an hour before he told me that Lauren hadn't brought anything in. Jessica hadn't actually ordered, so I had to wait 20 minutes before her lunch was done, seeing as it was rush hour at the restaurant. And to make matters worse, the art department was only just printing out Mike's drafts when I walked in. Courtesy of his lazy ass last minute hand-in.

Of course, the cafeteria only had one tuna salad left by the time I got there, so I chose a quick cheese sandwich and ran the last four flights of stairs up to our office. I smiled a painful smile at Angela when I handed her the salad and excused myself for not being able to stay and hurried back to my desk.

Tossing my sandwich on the far end of the desk, I hoped to God I would have a chance to eat it before the meeting. I unlocked my screen and immediately my IM box flashed. I dreaded clicking the link, but did so anyway with my eyes squinted. Like that would keep the message away.

**Coward****!**

**I ****think ****my ****father ****is ****paying ****you ****too ****much****. ****Your ****salary ****is ****substantial ****for ****a ****glorified ****PA****.**

What the hell did he know? I didn't even have time to think about what he said to be honest; I had notes to type out. I quickly reached for my inbox and pulled out the team's ideas and started typing them out. My stomach was rumbling and growling furiously, but I really needed to finish this up first.

**Are ****you ****typing ****out ****your ****ideas****? ****Or ****the ****team****'****s****?**

Fuck, I had been staring at my keyboard and didn't notice the IM popping up. Instead of writing in the opened document, I had filled the message box. Annoyed by the intrusion, I copied the contents and pasted them into the right window. I just hoped he wouldn't bother me any further if I just ignored him and finished my work.

I was trying hard to decipher Lauren's notes, because they didn't make any sense. It was like she was trying way too hard to come up with an original idea. Who on earth would try to sell anti-aging cream by saying that you should start using them as a child? But who was I kidding? It wasn't like I came up with something special. Actually, my idea was pretty lame, trying to speak to various target groups by designing a commercial for them all separately, but showing them as a group of friends, tying the commercials together. Gah! The client would probably be more impressed with crazy children playing with their mother's beauty products.

I finished Lauren's segment and started working on Tyler's. I thought about paying him back for his 'joke', but only for a second. It really wouldn't get any better if I sabotaged his idea. Besides, that wasn't who I was. I never played dirty.

**Edward****?**

The sound of the IM coming through startled me for a second. Really, couldn't he just leave me the fuck alone? I wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Then I might have time to eat my sandwich. The little voice in the back of my head told me there was more to my annoyance. I tried to get the least amount of contact with him as possible on a floor this small. He didn't need to IM me to distract me; his mere presence did a fine job on its own.

**What****?**

I answered him, hoping he would just ask his question and stop interrupting me. The reply was almost instant, like he had it ready for when I answered.

**That ****sandwich ****looks ****delicious****. ****Are ****you ****sure ****you ****want ****to ****let ****it ****go ****to ****waste ****because ****of ****those ****idiots ****and ****their ****stupid ****ideas****?**

I was even more annoyed by the message than I was with his constant interruptions. He was taunting me and it was getting to me.

**Right ****now ****it****'****s ****going ****to ****waste ****because ****someone ****keeps ****interrupting ****me ****while ****I****'****m ****trying ****to ****finish ****up ****my ****work ****in ****the ****hopes ****of ****having ****enough ****time ****to ****eat ****it ****afterwards****.**

There, that would shut him up!

**Oh****, ****fuck ****them****! ****That ****isn****'****t ****YOUR ****work****! ****I ****dare ****you****, ****take ****a ****bite ****before ****you****'****re ****finished****!**

I guess not. Seriously though, I had to find a way to stop him so I could get this done. I stood up at my desk, grabbed the sandwich and took a single bite. After swallowing, I sat back down and typed quickly.

**Happy****? ****Will ****you ****leave ****me ****alone ****now****?**

I quickly finished Tyler's notes and checked the time. Fuck, I had only 15 minutes left to print this out for everyone, stick it into folders, and make coffee for the meeting. I hurriedly took another bite and rushed out of my cubicle. It wasn't until I laid out the folders on the large conference table that I realized I hadn't locked my screen. I would surely pay for that with a large amount of gay porn pay-sites opened up on my browser when I got back. Mike and Tyler never let a chance like this go by without trying to make me feel uncomfortable. I sighed deeply as the rest of the team shuffled in and took their seats.

Angela laid her folders on top of the ones I had already lain out. She always typed out her own notes. Not because she didn't trust me to do it well, but because she didn't want to burden me. What a sweetheart. She wouldn't burden me with it...as long as I was typing out the others' notes, I might as well add hers.

When Jasper entered the room it felt like all the air got sucked out. He sat down on the other side of the table and winked at me. Damn it, the man was a health hazard. I didn't even notice I had my chair out too far until Tyler and Mike bumped into my chair with force, making me slam against the hard conference table.

I quickly dropped my gaze and sat up straight. I could feel Jasper looking at me, but I was determined to avoid his eyes. I knew what they would tell me if I looked up. He was disappointed in me once again for being a spineless shit.

As Mr. Whitlock, Sr. walked into the room, we all turned our attention to him. He was a charismatic man, even more than Jasper, but he never failed to say what was on his mind. If he thought your idea was shit, he would say so. If he loved it, he would let you know. Simple as that, but also terrifying as hell. Obviously he never got to see one of my ideas, but we were a team. If one of us was shot down, it was on all of us.

"What have we got today?" Mr. Whitlock said, while opening the folders in front of him. "Right, the 'Sage' anti-aging cream. Mike, shoot!"

Mike opened the folder to his idea and started pitching. It was the same old story; Mike thought everything could be sold with fast cars and sports. Don't get me wrong, his ideas were perfect for selling liquor and typical men's products. But anti-aging cream? Not so much.

Mr. Whitlock heard enough. "Angela, go!" he barked. This was usually how things went. He'd hear you out until he had the general idea and went on to the next person. He wouldn't tell you his views until after he heard them all.

Angela's presentation was good. It was slightly old fashioned, but it was the best idea on the table. I would know, as I had seen all the others. She went with 'explain how the product works', which was usually a safe bet.

"Thank you, Angela," Mr. Whitlock said half way through her pitch, and threw her a smile. Everyone had a weakness for Angela. She was the oldest of the team and she'd been in advertising when the rest of us were still playing with our He-Man action figures. It was clear that our boss had a deep sense of respect for her. "Lauren!"

We quickly went through all the ideas and to be honest, each and every one of them sucked. I was fairly certain that our boss was not amused. And boy, was I right! He cut off Jessica by throwing the folders in front of him over the table and standing up from his seat.

"This is all shit! Lauren, children? Are you serious?" he sighed. "Mike, get your ass out of Sports Weekly and start using that brain of yours! Jessica, give me one reason for not firing you on the spot? Tyler, I do not even have words to describe the disappointment! Angela, I would go with yours, but the client wants something else, something new, something different. And Edward, what do you actually do around this place?"

When his eyes fell on me, I averted my gaze. I knew I had failed him. He took a chance on me and I just didn't meet the bar. I needed to push harder. Maybe work late or work at home. I could figure something out.

"What the hell do I pay you people for?" Mr. Whitlock shouted in frustration, but no one had an answer for him. We all sat there staring at our hands with our heads hung in shame. All of us, except for Jasper Whitlock, Jr.

"Well, I might have something for you, Sir," he said, and pulled out a stack of folders. My mouth opened in shock, as did all the other mouths at the table. Jasper had been working his ass off for our current campaign promoting a series of festivals throughout the US. There was no way he could have come up with an idea for this with the amount of work he was already doing, was there?

All eyes were on him when he passed the folders around and he threw me a tiny smirk. "I need to apologize for the roughness of it, as it's not a clean, polished draft, but I hope you will bear with me."

Mr. Whitlock, Sr. flipped through the documents with a smile and turned to his son. "Shoot," he said, as Jasper sat down.

"Right, so the idea is that there is a group of friends, each and every one of them representing a different target audience," he said.

Wait! No, no, no, no! He didn't! He wouldn't! I opened the folder in front of me knowing what I would find. This was my idea, but what was he even doing? What on earth was going on here? Did the fucker just steal my idea? Did he even say it was his? What was he playing at?

"We will have a separate commercial and print ads for them, all ending with a night out, tying them together. There's already a few partial storyboards in the folder to give you the general idea. I personally think that this is exactly what our client needs. It's new, it's different and it speaks to everyone," he finished, and closed the folder.

Mr. Whitlock, Sr. hadn't interrupted him and I could see Jessica and Lauren nodding approvingly. I was completely baffled. Should I speak up and tell them the idea was mine? I couldn't do that to Jasper, could I? Not that anyone would actually believe me. Jasper didn't need to pitch other people's ideas, his own were perfect. I caught his piercing gaze and stared back, bewildered, until Mr. Whitlock caught my attention.

"Jasper, son, thank you! I agree with you, our client would love this. I don't even know where you got the time to work this out, but I'm relieved that someone is actually doing their job around here. Cheer up people, looks like junior here saved your skins and jobs! You get to work here yet another day," Mr. Whitlock, Sr. said, and started to get up from his seat.

"Well, actually, Sir," Jasper replied. "I never said this was _my_ idea. As much as I would love to take credit, this one was all Edward."

I could feel blood rush to my cheeks when all eyes turned toward me. Some of them hateful, like Tyler's and Jessica's, but the rest just seemed surprised. Realizing that I needed to say something, I opened my mouth, but my tongue was stuck to the roof.

"Is this true, Edward? Have you been holding out on me?" Mr. Whitlock asked me.

"Well, yes. N-no. I didn't have the time to finish it," I stumbled, looking anywhere but at the faces around the table.

"You didn't have the time? You've had over a week to work on this," he said, and seemed to think over his words for a minute before going on. "Look, Edward, I'm very impressed with this idea. You have the talent, there's no question there, but if you cannot handle the tempo in which we work here, I don't think that advertising is really for you."

His words cut deep. I knew I wasn't pushing myself hard enough, but I was sure I could do it. I would do it; this was where I wanted to be. "I'm sorry, Mr. Whitlock. I can keep up. I _will _keep up. I can do my job, I really can," I said, releasing a breath when he smiled at me. "I'll work overtime if I have to, I _will_ have the finished draft on your desk by tomorrow evening."

"Maybe it would help if you actually did the job you are being paid for," Jasper said in a harsh tone, his eyes burning into mine.

"You care to explain that, Jasper?" Mr. Whitlock said, eyes still fixed on me.

"This team seems to think that Edward here is their personal assistant. He spends less than 50% of his time at his desk and the time he does spend there is mostly used for typing out _this_ bullshit," Jasper barked, as he slammed the folders of rejected ideas on the table. He then turned to the team and shook his head. "I'm sick of the work ethic on this floor. My father asked me to find out what was wrong with this department, but the question should be 'what is _right_'? Because it would be a much simpler question to answer and it would take far less time.

"What we have here are four inflated egos and only one person doing what she is paid to do. And you," he said while pointing at me, "you need to grow some balls. You're one seriously talented but seemingly spineless fuck! I know I'm being unnecessarily harsh here, but you are better than anyone at this table. This company is slowly disappearing into the void, mostly caused by the current recession. But we could easily pull through with ideas like this one. Do you understand that you picking up lunch and dry cleaning for Miss Lazy-face and Lady Ass-kisser is losing us money on a daily basis?"

"I resent that," Jessica spat, looking thoroughly pissed off. Jasper spun to face her so fast that it didn't seem humanly possible.

"Yes, well I resent the way you seem to go about this company. The company my father and grandfather built from the ground up based on respect and creativity! You have neither," he snapped at her, while she became visibly smaller in her seat.

"I've heard enough," Mr. Whitlock, Sr. said, and stood up. "There are going to be changes around here. I will have each and every one of you in my office before the end of the week. I suggest you all come up with a reason why I want you to keep your jobs. I assure you, you _will_ need one!"

With those words, he left, and I felt my chest tighten. I fucked up royally and it would take me a whole shitload of reasoning to convince Mr. Whitlock to not fire me. But first of all, I needed to work out this campaign idea and fast. If there was any chance I would still have a job next week, it would all hang on this.

"We'll have a small break, but I want everyone back in here in 30 minutes. Read these documents and be ready to get cracking when you get back. We are all responsible for this not being finished, so I suggest we spend the rest of the day fixing that," Jasper said, then left the conference room.

I got up from my chair and rushed after him. I caught up with him just outside his office. "Jasper!" I called, making him slowly turn around.

"Yes, Edward?" he said and cocked an eyebrow. A shiver went down my spine; the man was incredibly sexy looking like this. But these were feelings I desperately needed to reign in. I was a professional after all; a failed professional, but a professional all the same.

"Uhm, yeah, thanks for pitching my idea," I mumbled, letting my gaze fall to the floor.

"I have to be totally honest here," he said. "I did it for the company, not for you. You shouldn't need me to raid the ideas on your computer and pitch them. You're a grown man, Edward. I don't know what the _hell_ is going on with you! I saw you pitch back at Cullen Global Group in Chicago and I told my father that we needed to recruit you. I didn't know back then that you were Cullen's son, I was just headhunting. When I learned you were as tied to them as I am to WWA, I was seriously disappointed. And then you left your father's company. Just like that, a miracle. I got my father to contact you despite the word on the street, convinced you were the right man to pull us through this economic crisis. But since you've been here, I've been wondering where the brilliant account exec that I saw in Chicago is hiding."

I tried to reply, but he held up his hand to stop me. "I'm guessing that something went wrong in Chicago, which has made you lose your confidence, and it's not my place to ask you what it was. But you need to start looking for it again and you need to find it fast."

Again I tried to respond, but he turned and went into his office, closing the door behind him. I stood there for a second, but my growling stomach reminded me of the sandwich back at my cubicle and I returned to my desk to find it. The bread was dry and the lettuce slightly wilted, but it was food and I was hungry.

"Edward," Mike said, leaning over the wall of my cubicle, a hesitant smile on his face. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?" I replied after swallowing my last bite. I quickly shoved the crumbs off my desk and threw them in the bin. I wasn't really looking at Mike as he stepped into the small space.

"I need to apologize. This whole thing, it's my fault," he said. I looked up at him surprised. "I came here from Chicago a couple of years back and I was just starting to rise up through the ranks. Then you came along and I knew it was all happening all over again."

"What exactly was happening all over again?" I inquired. Something in the back of my head was dawning on me, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it.

"I was working at Cullen Global Group when you started there and the team I was in got brushed aside on some huge contracts in favor of yours. I thought it was because you were the boss's son. A mere boy, still wet behind the ears, coming to take my job. Then I came here after your father fired me and was at a point where I could anticipate getting an office. So when I heard you were starting here, I told everyone you were a useless shit, relying on favoritism to make your career. I'm sorry, Edward, I realize now that you earned every account that ever came your way. Your ideas are good, man. Great, actually."

Finally, the last three months made sense. I could understand that Mike felt threatened, if I caused him to get fired before. I had to admit, I didn't even know him back in Chicago. I never really knew anyone working there. "Thanks," I replied. "And apology accepted."

"Cool. Just let me know what you need, okay? This campaign will be awesome!" he said, before going back to his own desk. Maybe, just maybe, this would all turn out well.

…

The rest of the day went by in a flash. By the time I logged off my computer and put on my coat, the work was nearly done. I had to finish a few minor details in the morning, but there was no reason my presentation couldn't be on Mr. Whitlock's desk by noon the next day.

Angela waved me over when she stepped into the elevator, holding her arm out to make it wait. I motioned her to go and not wait up and she raised an eyebrow. I just smiled and waved her off; I still wanted a quick word with Jasper before I went home.

I knocked on his open office door and waited for him to look up at me, which he didn't. He simply said, "Yes," not letting his eyes wander from his screen.

"Jasper?" I replied. "Do you have a moment?"

He motioned me in and typed a few quick words before turning his attention to me. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You were right before," I said. "I was a different person back in Chicago. I was confident, engaged and ready to take my position as head of the company. Only I didn't leave, I was kicked out. This job, I need it more than anything. I have nowhere else to go if I don't make it here. My father has meticulously ruined my reputation by spreading lies, fueled by his hatred for me."

Jasper breathed in deeply though his nose and squinted his eyes, like he was mulling over a thought. "I can give you some leniency, Edward, but not much," he said, tilting his head.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," I replied, barely audible. My breath hitched when he ran his long fingers through his silky blond hair and I knew I needed to go and fast.

"I hope that's true," he said, turning back to his screen.

I turned to leave his office, but heard him call my name. "Eight?" he asked. I nodded in response, not looking back.

I quickly rushed to the stairs and hurried out the front doors. It usually only took me half an hour to get home, but the New York rush hour in the subway caused me to miss my train by mere seconds. I didn't get home until six-thirty. Tired, sweaty and unwilling to actually cook.

I pulled a pizza from my fridge and turned on the oven. The pizza would take about 30 minutes, so I decided I might as well take a shower in the meantime. Taking a pair of faded jeans and black T-shirt from my closet, I made my way to my bathroom. There was nothing better than a hot stream of water to wash away the stress of the day, and I kind of lost track of time.

Luckily, the sides of my pizza were only slightly burned and the rest was still edible. While the news channel shouted about all that was wrong with the world, I ate my dinner in silence. It was still awkward, eating alone. I had only lived away from my parents' house when I was in college, where I shared an apartment with three other guys. It was good, though. I had a low rent and the possibility of buying this house in the future. Despite the age and the work it needed done, I loved it.

The news channel started another round of the same news, so I turned off the television and brought my empty plate to the kitchen. I pulled a beer from the fridge and took a large gulp. The doorbell rang before I really registered it was 8 pm, and I checked my reflection on the mirror of the hallway before I opened the door.

He was on me right away, kissing me and roaming his hands all over my body.

"God, I've missed you today!" he moaned, pushing me back into the hallway.

"What are you talking about, Jasper? How can you miss me when I'm right there?" I replied, laughing as his mouth latched on to my neck. "Oh, oh, careful now," I said as I slightly pushed him away. "Don't leave any marks!"

"But I want to," he whined, and tried to suck on my sensitive skin again. His voice resonated through my throat as he growled against it. "I want to mark you and make sure everyone knows you're mine!"

"Easy there, why don't you take it down a notch!" I chuckled. He raised his eyes to mine, dark and flaming with want.

"Take it down? Sure, I have no problem with that," he said, as he lowered his body and fell to his knees in front of me. "No problem at all."

He opened my fly and stripped my jeans and boxer briefs down to my knees. His mouth immediately found my erect cock and sucked on the head. I moaned loudly and threw my head back, the laughter stilled in my throat without a struggle. With a swirl over my slit, he let go of my cock and trailed down to my balls. One after the other he sucked them into his mouth, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue. The feeling was so intense that I forgot to breathe for a moment.

He liked that - I knew he loved seeing me come undone under his hands and tongue. I had no problem giving him just that, when he so skillfully sucked me into heaven. I slid my fingers through his soft hair and eagerly bucked my dick against his face. He slicked up his fingers with saliva and slid them between my cheeks before he ran his tongue up my shaft excruciatingly slowly. With his fingers teasing my hole and his mouth on my cock, I had to struggle for coherent thoughts and was close to giving up trying.

I was sure I'd shoot my load shamefully fast when he slid his mouth over my entire length. The pressure of his tongue against my shaft and the hollowing of his cheeks made my dick impossibly harder, and I could feel the tension building up at the base of my cock. I tried to hold it off, hold it back with everything I had. My toes were curling, my hands turned into fists around his honey locks, and my back arched away from the wall behind me. "Not yet, please, God, not yet," I moaned and felt Jasper chuckle around my dick. He slowly pressed a finger into my ass and that was it. There was no way I could hold back now, the point of no return.

As my load shot through my cock and into his willing mouth, I fell back against the wall, panting heavily. He didn't let go, but kept on sucking and swallowing throughout my orgasm, letting me ride it out. He knew exactly what I liked after two months of almost daily fucks. Hell, I had never been this physically satisfied before I met him.

We started out with enjoying the view of each other's asses for weeks, but it really only took us an hour of being stuck in an elevator to admit there was a lot of sexual tension building up. He'd come to my house after dinner ever since and we would fuck all night. We went through condoms so fast, that I decided to get them from different stores in rotation in order to avoid scrutinizing stares.

That was all, though. As much as I wanted there to be more, we just fucked and Jasper would go home every night. It was painful, as I was the idiot who fell in love with him. I couldn't stop myself, really. I wanted to curl up against him on cold evenings and watch television. I wanted to sleep with his arms around me. I wanted to live together and tell people how happy he made me. But there would never be any of that.

"I need that tight little ass of yours wrapped around my cock, Edward. And I need it wrapped around my cock right the fuck now!" he groaned against my lips as he kissed me, letting me taste myself on them. His smell, his voice, his touch and his taste had a way of taking over all my senses and leaving me blind with need.

I took his hand and dragged him to my bedroom, only pulling up my jeans as far as they needed to be for me to walk. A blow job in the hallway was just fine, but for the actual fucking, I wanted the comfort of my bed. Pushing him down on the clean white sheets, I pulled my shirt over my head. I knew he liked seeing me naked. He loved running those strong hands over every hard line of my body, followed by his mouth, driving me crazy.

I slid my jeans and boxers down and kicked them away before stalking towards the sexy man in my bed. I straddled his thighs and lifted his shirt, revealing only a fraction of his skin. I kissed it teasingly, shoving the rest of his shirt up at a torturous speed and treating every inch of exposed flesh with my tongue.

He was shivering under my touch and I took pity on him, a little. I pulled his shirt over his head, but twisted it around his wrists at the last moment, leaving him helpless and bound. His groan told me he liked it, making me smile evilly as I took one of his nipples between my teeth. His back arched and he slightly bucked his hips. There was no friction for him to find except the strain of his jeans and that was just the way I wanted it to be for now.

I'd have him begging _me_ for once, like he always loved me calling out _his_ name and pleading for him to take me. "Edward, Jesus, that feels good," he panted when I kissed my way to his other nipple and flicked my tongue over it.

"You like that, Jasper? You want more?" I asked him seductively and he nodded his head in answer. "Tell me, Jay, tell me what you want from me."

He tried to free his hands and writhed under me, but I had him pinned. "I want your ass. I want your tight little hole to greedily take every inch of my cock! Now!" he growled, thrusting his hips up so hard that he bucked me off him. Making use of the momentum, he pulled his shirt from my grasp and freed his hands.

The next moment our positions were turned, as I was being straddled with my arms held above my head. "No more games," he said, and my breath hitched as his strong muscled body moved away from me. He slid his pants down and looked down at me with a predatory gaze.

His eyes not leaving mine, he walked over to my night stand and pulled a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer. "Turn," he commanded, making a rush of pure lust shoot down to my dick. I was almost fully hard again, even though I came only minutes ago. He was the only one who had ever gotten that reaction from me.

I rolled over to my stomach and watched him come closer over my shoulder. I parted my legs slightly just before he crawled up the bed, pulling a low moan from his throat. His movements graceful as ever, he leaned over me and kissed the hollow between my shoulder blades as his hand ran smoothly over my ass.

As his mouth went lower and lower over my back, my muscles flexed and I threw my head back. My skin tingled and came alive under his lips, leaving it burning in their wake. I gripped the sheets tightly in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to endure a little more of the heavenly torture.

When he reached my crack I sucked in a deep breath, anticipating what I knew would follow. And yes, as his strong hands parted my cheeks, I felt his wet tongue run down between them, ending up at my hole. His tongue lapped at it, driving me slowly out of my mind. But the feel of his hard cock pressing against the back of my knees was what made me beg as he shifted his weight.

"Please, Jasper, more!" I moaned, and I was rewarded by his thumb joining his tongue in a delicious but agonizing dance around my pulsating muscle. It wasn't enough, it was no where near enough, and he knew it. He knew full well how he could drive me insane, giving me just enough to hold me on edge, but not giving me what I wanted and needed so badly.

"Jay, come on!" I groaned. Then, finally, he inched his thumb into my ass. I pressed back to make him fill me further, but he wasn't letting me. As I pressed, he pulled, never giving me more than he was willing to give. Lust and want were coursing through my body, lighting my nerve endings on fire, flaming and scorching every last strand of rational thought.

I whimpered as his thumb left me, pleading for him to stop teasing me. I could faintly hear him capping the lube through the sound of blood searing behind my ears and I smiled. He latched his mouth to my puckered skin and sucked before he pulled his lips away, replacing them with his slicked up fingers. First one, but quickly two fingers fucked my ass.

"Jasper, I need you, please! Fuck me!" I screamed shamelessly when his long fingers grazed my prostate.

"You want me, Edward? You want my cock to fill you?" he asked, but my heavy, panting breaths didn't leave me any chance to answer. Instead, I nodded my head frantically, moaning and grunting like a mad man. His fingers left my ass and I couldn't stay still. My hips rocked back and forth, eager for his gorgeous dick to fill me. Every second it took him to roll a condom down his rock hard length, was a second to long. When he grabbed my hips with both his hands and pulled me back, I was so ready for him, on my hands and knees, waiting.

Then his cock finally rounded up to my hole. Words couldn't even begin to explain the feelings rushing through me. It dazzled me every time, like I felt him for the very first time each time he slowly entered me. It burned, but it was a welcome pain as it announced the sensations directly following it.

His tantalizingly slow thrusts were difficult to endure. I wanted him harder. I wanted him faster. I wanted to feel his thick length claiming my ass as his. And it was. It was his alone.

"Fuck, it's so hot to see my cock disappear into your greedy hole, Edward. You have no idea how much it turns me on to see it clench around me with each thrust," he groaned. "But I need to see your eyes, babe. I want to see the flushed expression on your face, knowing I put it there. Turn around for me, Edward."

I instantly missed him when he pulled away from me. I quickly rolled over to have him back where he belonged. And when he leaned into me, I lifted my legs to his shoulders and grabbed his cock, leading it to my entrance. With a hard and deep thrust he was again inside, filling me entirely, not holding back. Picking up a faster pace, he pounded into me, while biting my calf.

"Fuck, Jasper!" I yelled when he grabbed my hips and raised them off the bed, getting a better angle to pound roughly at my prostate with every thrust. His nails dug into my cheeks as he supported me in mid air. He threw his head back and moaned endlessly.

I lowered my legs and wrapped them around his waist, my heels taking leverage against his ass. With a quick movement, I surprised him by flipping him to his side and pushing up my weight so I straddled him. I raised myself with my hands on his abs, until only the head of his cock was inside me, and slammed my ass down. Jasper grunted open mouthed and closed his eyes. Again I lifted and slammed down, his strangled gasp rewarding me. I rode his cock like that, impaling myself on it in a fast pace.

His hands grabbed my hips, letting his fingers dig into my skin painfully. Only the feeling just added to my pleasure, his strength just turning me on further. He held me steady as he bucked up his hips again and again, exquisitely fucking me into oblivion. His breathing quickened and I knew he was close to coming.

Wrapping my own hand around my cock, I started jerking myself to the rhythm of his thrusts, determined to come at the same time. They became more frantic as he pounded me with abandon. When he screamed out my name and his body shook and shivered, I let the pressure in my cock take hold of me and came all over his heaving chest.

Leaning back, I grabbed his knees, rolling my hips a few times to savor the feeling of his dick up my ass as my contracting muscles milked the last drops of cum from him. When I slowly came down from my orgasmic high and the weight of physical exhaustion washed over me, I let myself fall to the side while his spent cock slipped from my ass.

"Jesus, fuck, Edward. You need to let me try that sometime," Jasper panted, and gently squeezed my thigh.

"Let you try what?" I asked in between breaths, while I crawled up the bed best as I could.

"The way you look when I'm inside you, you're totally blissed out," he replied. "I want to know what that feels like." He rolled to his side to face me, he face serious and brows furrowed.

"If that's what you really want, I could fuck you. But don't go getting any ideas. The moment you become a convinced bottom, we will be having a serious issue," I chuckled and slapped his bare ass.

His radiant smile warmed my heart and I quickly got up to dispose of his condom and grab a wet cloth to clean his chest. After I tossed the wash cloth in the hamper, I slid between the sheets with him, where he lay his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me.

I loved this moment afterwards. As I got to pretend we were in love, while we shared a moment of warmth before he would get up and go home. Only it wasn't really warmth, as I was fairly sure it didn't mean anything to him.

I couldn't help but wonder, how was he different from Tyler and Mike? Wasn't he using me just the same? Yes, in this case I liked it, I even wanted it. My begging him earlier only proved that fact. But really? How could Jasper step on his high horse and tell me to stop letting myself get used?

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Edward?" he asked, and I looked away. Was I really ready to have this conversation? I actually didn't want to lose him, no matter how little he felt for me. I'd hold myself together knowing I loved him enough for the both of us. Though that was a lie, because our time together would tear me apart as it was. I had to ask him and I had to ask him now.

"How is this different from the team using me to do their shitty jobs for them?" I questioned. and closed my eyes for a moment. Now that I had asked, I actually hoped he would ignore me and we could pretend this moment never happened.

Unfortunately, he gasped and pulled away from me. My heart coiled and the pain of it nearly had me sick to my stomach. I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the side of the bed with his back to me. He was leaving, I knew it. I should have kept my big mouth shut and be pleased with what I had. But no, I had to go and fuck up the only good thing I had going for me.

"Is that how you see us, Edward?" he asked, his voice sounding weird and distorted. He slowly turned to face me and stared at me with an intense and angry gleam in his eyes. "Am I really only here because you think you need to be with me to keep your fucking job?"

The pain in his voice startled me. And no, I didn't think I would lose my job if I said no to him. I wanted him to be here, but fuck! He was just here because I was a willing and able body, not because he had any feelings for me. It wasn't forced, but he was using me all the same!

"Of course, not!" I yelled. "That wasn't what I meant!" In all honesty, I wasn't even really sure what I did mean when I saw a plethora of emotions wash over his face. Relief, hurt, shame, they were all there. But the one thing I wanted to see in his eyes more than anything wasn't there. Love.

"What do you mean, Edward? How exactly am I using you?" he asked, his voice deep, almost growling. I knew it was wrong, but the sound turned me on. He had way too much power over me.

"I just know that- Fuck!" I started, not able to find my words as insecurity and lust fought their battles through each and every cell in my body. But like in all fights, while both parties are entangled in their feud, a third will always rise and take over. And as a weird and empty sense of calm washed over me, I stood up from the bed and pulled my boxer briefs over my legs.

"We work together during the day and we fuck at night. There's nothing more between us and it's no longer enough for me. You need to leave. Go home to your empty bed," I said, keeping the emotion clear from my voice and expression.

He stood up and took a single step towards me, but I held up my hand and made my way to my bathroom. I needed to be alone. To lick my wounds and think over the events of the day. A long, hot shower would hopefully do me good, and I turned on the tap.

Leaning my head against the tile and letting the water flow over me, I couldn't help but feel lost without him. How had I fallen so fast and so hard for him? He was just a man after all, not a God or more than any other man. Still, it was this man that stole my heart and crushed it into pieces. I needed to find a new job doing God knows what and fast. I could take the verbal assaults, the pushing around and the humiliation, but I could not take the sight of him day in, day out.

Not feeling any better, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack. I rubbed myself dry rather roughly, but I couldn't really feel the burn against my skin. I wouldn't feel a freight truck crushing my legs if I was being honest.

Folding the towel around my waist, I opened the door to my bedroom. I was shocked to find Jasper sitting on my bed, though now he was dressed and held his head in his hands. Why was he still here? Why hadn't he just done this one thing I asked him to do and go home? He looked up at me when I opened the sliding doors of my wardrobe and pulled out a fresh pair of boxer briefs. His eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying, but that must have been a trick of the light.

"I thought I made myself clear," I said harshly.

"You did," he said. His broken voice tore at my heart. "But you never gave me a chance to say what _I_ needed to say."

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. So what, did he want to have the last word now? Was that why he stayed? He could have his fucking last word! "Spill," I barked, and sat down on my bed, as far away from him as I could. He wasn't looking at me and that raised my anger even further.

"I thought-," he tried, and let out a deep sigh. "I thought that this thing between us, whatever it is, was real. That there was a connection between us."

He raised to his feet and spun around to meet my hard stare. "Fuck, Edward! I don't want an empty bed, or an empty life for that matter! I want you! I want you in my life, I want you in my house and I want you to stay there! I'm in love with you for fuck's sake! Can't you see that?" he yelled, leaving me dumbstruck again.

"Y-you're in love with me?" I asked, slightly dazed.

Within seconds he was near me and cupped my cheeks with his hands. "I am, I have been for a while now. Actually, I think it struck me the first time I saw you walk into that office in your meticulous, fuck-hot suit. I don't just work with you during the day and fuck you at night, Edward. I pine for you, trying to keep my hands and romantic gestures to myself at work and make deep passionate love to you at night. I won't go, babe, I'm here to stay for as long as you'll have me."

With those words, he kissed me. Not a lustful and rough kiss, but a sweet and tender one. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but I could feel the truth of his words run through it all the same. As he pulled his mouth away from mine, he stared at me, hopeful, waiting for my answer.

I smiled my most true and wide smile of all at him and took his hands in mine. "Then I guess I'm stuck with you for a very long time," I replied, and pulled him into a hug.

"Can I stay?" Jasper asked hesitantly, holding my almost naked body pressed against his.

"Yes, you can stay. You can stay as long as you want. I'm in love with you too, Jasper. I have been for a very long time," I answered him truthfully.

"As happy as that truly makes me, I meant the night. I want to stay the night and hold you as we sleep," he whispered and squeezed me tighter.

I silently chuckled and ran my hand down his back. "I would like nothing more, Jay," I said as I slipped my hand under his shirt.

His mouth found my neck and sucked hungrily at my flesh. This time I didn't stop him. I was his as he was mine, and he could mark my entire body if that made him happy.

I woke up to the sounds of running water and the clatter of plates. With a smile on my face, I stretched my limbs and felt deliciously sore all over my body. I hadn't slept this satisfyingly in months. It was like I could feel strong arms hold me in my dreams, with his scent ensuring me they were his.

Glancing at the clock, I realized it was still really early. I could shower and enjoy breakfast with my gorgeous man before he had to go home and change clothes. I would just close my eyes for a couple more minutes.

"Hey, none of that!" Jasper said from the doorway, smirking as I pouted at him. "Now, don't hate me, I come bearing coffee!"

I moaned appreciatively and sat up a little. "I could get used to this," I said, as he sat down next to me and handed me a steaming mug.

"I bet you could," he said, smiling, and one of his blond locks escaped from behind his ear. As in a reflex, I reached out and brushed it back in place, earning me a spontaneous kiss.

"I would love for you to get used to this. Though it would be more convenient if I didn't need to rush home each morning for a change of clothes," he stated, while looking away, acting all casual.

I grinned and eagerly replied. "I'll make room in my closet."

His smile could never tire me and I could never get enough of it. That was why my heart skipped a beat when it stilled on his face and turned serious.

"Are you okay with this, Edward?" he asked me. "I really want this, but you need to know that things at work won't change for now. I need to make decisions that you might not like. I believe in you, I really do, but if you can't reinstate the brilliance I saw in Chicago, I don't know if we can keep you on."

I felt the dark cloud take over my mind again and worries started accumulating in my brain.

"I don't think I could handle losing you if things at work don't turn out the way we want it to," he added, and looked up at me pleadingly.

"I know our private relationship and our working relationship are two separate things and I can keep them separated," I said in a serious tone, before throwing him a smirk. "So, I can still bitch about my boss to my boyfriend if I get fired?" I joked. I really needed him to know that even though our current situation sucked, I could handle it.

"Oh, you sure can," he laughed, and kissed my cheek. "I'll even promise to kick his ass if that happens."

…

Three hours later we left the elevator and got to work. I finished my draft and brought it up to Mr Whitlock's office. As I waited in the lobby for him to finish his first meeting with one of my team members, my palms started sweating. I knew that within the next four days, I would be sitting here again, waiting to hear what my future would be in this company.

I shot to my feet when the door opened and a distraught looking Jessica walked out. I raised my eyebrow as she raised her eyes to mine and squinted them in anger. "I got fired. Are you happy now?" she spat at me, and I was confused for a second. No, I wasn't happy. Why would I be happy she got fired?

"You fucking faggots can't take a joke. Jesus, you're pathetic. Have fun kissing the boss's ass, why don't you? You might actually like it more than he does!" she snapped at me, and something clicked inside me.

"Oh, will you let it go already? You got fired because your ideas suck and you're lazy. Don't go turning that on me now. You managed this all by yourself," I retorted, and picked up my folder.

I watched the back of Jessica's head as she walked through the double doors and I turned back towards Mr Whitlock's office. The man was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "Looks like you're finally growing those balls my son said you needed," he said, and motioned me to come in.

"Now let's see if Junior's highly valued opinion of you is deserved or slightly biased," he added with a smile, eyeing my neck as I walked passed him. I blushed furiously, as I knew the red mark burning under his gaze wasn't fooling anyone. I just wondered how he knew his son was the one who put it there. Had he told his father about us? Even before there had _been_an us?

I handed Mr Whitlock the folder and watched anxiously as he flipped the pages and read my notes while I sat down. I might get sick if the man took much longer. Why didn't I drop it off and offer to come back for his reaction later today? When he started shaking his head, I felt bile rise in my throat. I bit my lip to hold it back and accidentally whimpered as I felt my teeth tear the delicate skin.

Mr Whitlock, Sr. looked up at me and smirked again. "You need to work on that poker face, Edward. You can't be glaring like this at our client when you pitch your idea to them this Thursday."

My eyes widened in surprise; I had been sure he hated it. Why else would he shake his head? "Are you sure? Isn't there something you want me to change?" I asked.

"Well, no," he replied. "I'm just baffled at your idea. I can't believe you had this stashed away on your computer and didn't plan on showing me. I can't help but wonder what else is on there."

"I'd be happy to send you my files, Sir," I said as I stood up. "I'll go pass my notes along to the art department. That way there's time to change it if the finished draft doesn't work."

Mr Whitlock stood up as well and saw me to the door. When he opened it to let me out, he slapped my back in a fatherly manner. "Welcome to the company, son. Now go and make me proud!" he said in his booming voice.

And that was exactly what I tried to do over the next couple of days. I worked my ass off to make sure I had everything ready for the client. I bickered with the art department over fonts and coloring, rejected almost every model for the pictures, and rehearsed my pitch until I could dream it.

I was still nervous as hell, knowing full well that my entire future in advertising balanced on this single meeting. It was no surprise when Charlotte, Mr Whitlock's secretary, called me to tell me my appointment with my boss was Friday. He wanted to see how I did before making the final decision.

On Wednesday, Tyler got fired. He left without much grief, but it made the rest of us even more nervous. Angela already had her meeting and was over the moon to hear she got a promotion. She would be supervising another team, one that needed her strong and more conservative way of thinking. They were a bunch of young hot-shots that felt like they needed to prove their worth by coming up with crazy ideas. Angela would be perfect for reigning in their enthusiasm while challenging them to push harder. Lauren got off with a warning and Mike probably would, too.

Jasper just blew my mind. Being with him was as easy as breathing, relaxed and comfortable, while hot and passionate. He'd been staying at my house since the first night he stayed over and now, only 3 days later, I already couldn't picture my house without him in it.

The separation between work and home went smoothly as well. During the day, Jasper rode my ass and pushed me harder, while at night I bitched about my demanding boss. We ended up laughing each time he threatened to come to my work and give him a taste of his own medicine.

This morning he kissed me goodbye, as I needed to get into work early to dot the last I's and prepare for the meeting. He had slapped my ass as I walked out the door, saying; "Go get them, babe! Show that asshole boss of yours what you're worth!"

I chuckled at the memory and threw myself one last look in the mirror before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door to face my future.

…

"How did it go?" Angela asked me, as I slumped through the elevator doors and made my way to my cubicle, my shoulders hanging low, defeated. I glanced up at her and shook my head, barely visible. "That bad?" she asked, and offered me one of her chocolate chip cookies and placed a mug of coffee in my desk.

I declined her offer and let myself fall back in my chair. "Miss Denali loved the idea. She was very excited, and if it were up to her, we would get the contract. Her father, however, hated the idea of different commercials. He wanted something more conventional, something less expensive," I explained, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I blew it. I was far too lost in my own enthusiasm for this project to effectively confute his arguments. I tried, but he seemed in no way convinced this campaign was the right course of action! I might as well pack my stuff now, as tomorrow morning I'll be out on my ass," I ranted, while Angela tilted her head to the side.

"So, the man told you he wasn't interested in your idea?" she asked, and stuck a cookie in her mouth.

"Well, no," I said, turning in my chair like a five year old. God, I was a fucking grown man, there was no need to act childish and sulk. I sat up straight and turned to face her, meeting her amused smirk. "No, he didn't. You're right, nothing has been decided. Let's not sulk until Mr Whitlock actually kicks me to the curb."

"There you go, positive thoughts!" she said, and shuffled my hair playfully. God, I loved Angela. I was really going to miss her now that she was moving up. "So, what's going on between you and Jasper?" she asked, surprising me.

"W-what?" I asked, not really knowing how to answer. I mean, it wasn't like it was a secret or something. I was okay with people knowing we were a thing, honestly I wanted them to know, but it wasn't like we had this conversation yet.

"Oh, don't deny it. I've seen the way you are around each other," she said, as I drank my coffee to hide my nerves. "I actually think you two are kind of cute together."

Her last comment had me spew my coffee in laughter. "Cute?" I asked, thinking of all the ways Jasper had claimed my ass the night before. There was nothing cute about us! What were we? A couple of kittens playing the piano?

Angela snorted in response, rolling her eyes. "What would you rather I say? Hot? Sexy? Manly? Get over it. The way you two keep ogling each other when the other isn't watching, it's freaking adorable!" she called out.

"What's adorable?" Jasper said, his deep voice sending a jolt straight to my cock. I turned my chair to see him leaning over the wall of my cubicle, a dazzling smile on his face.

"Nothing," I quickly answered, before Angela had the chance to embarrass me, and nervously tapped my foot. I knew he was here to ask me about the meeting. The meeting that I screwed up, probably costing the company tons of money. I couldn't tell him that; I couldn't let him down.

Angela took one last look at me before she squeezed my shoulder and went back to her office.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked, as he watched her close the door behind her. My throat went as dry as a desert though, making me unable to speak. Instead, I bit my lip and turned to my PC. "Hey? What is it?" he pushed.

I should have known that he wouldn't just let it go. He never did, and he rarely needed his creative methods of coercion to get me to answer. "I fucked up the meeting," I said, as I leaned back in my chair.

"What do you mean, you fucked up? Did they not like it? If something went wrong, we might be able to set up a new meeting. What exactly happened?" he questioned me in a professional tone. Fuck! I got it, I really did. This was his father's company, his future. But at this very moment, I really needed for him to be my friend and lover.

"Jasper, I really understand your need to know every single detail of what went on, but just now, I was telling my boyfriend, not my boss. Could you give us a moment?" I asked, my lashes falling to my cheeks.

A brush of air alerted me to his movement, and when I opened my eyes, he was squatting down in front of me. "Babe, look at me. Whether you fucked up that meeting or not, I love you. And even if we have to fire you, I will be here. You're brilliant, and I will personally go to hell and back to make sure this isn't your last chance in advertising. Your father might be a powerful man, but mine is nothing less," he said, and chastely kissed me.

"Why would he help me?" I asked.

"Because he likes you and because you make me happy," he answered with a smile, resting his forehead against mine.

"Now, as both your boss and your boyfriend," he said as he slowly got up and leaned back against the wall of my cubicle, "tell me exactly what happened."

...

That evening I was still worried out of my mind, but I managed to hide it better from Jasper. He eased some of my troubles, saying that Mr. Denali was known for his lack of enthusiasm. According to him, getting his daughter in on the project was a huge plus. And after all, there wasn't really anything I could do until his answer came in.

I cooked us dinner and we watched some primetime comedy together. I didn't really think it was funny, but I didn't complain, as I did love Jasper's warm laugh. This was perfect; Jasper, me, and an entire evening of doing nothing but stupid, homey things together. I actually thought the mere idea of typecasting in a gay relationship was bullshit, but maybe I was becoming the 'wife'.

Next to me, Jasper spit out his whiskey and doubled up in laughter. "What?" I asked, not sure what was so funny. Yes, we'd been watching a comedy, but it was nowhere near funny enough for him to throw a fit.

"Y-you, turning in-!" he hitched out between laughs. "Oh, God... You... Fuck!" He actually had to put his glass on the table as he needed both hand to clutch his stomach.

"What is so fucking funny, Jasper?" I asked, while he slowly came back to himself. He looked at me and snorted, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You, you're hilarious!" he called out between deep breaths. "Babe, there's nothing," his gaze slowly made it's way over my neck and chest down to my groin. "I'll repeat, _nothing__, _even remotely feminine about you."

I should really try and get a lid on my thoughts. I was saying shit out loud that I wasn't meant to say.

"Oh," I stupidly replied.

"Well, if you're not sure, I could always check to see if your cock is still there?" he said with a wink. God I loved this man! He always knew just what to say to turn anything into something sexual.

"Oh, I don't know. I could hardly ask that of you, dear. It just wouldn't be right to let a pretty little thing like you have her eyes on something so vulgar!" I answered in the best 18th century accent I could muster.

"Are you calling me a girl now?" he growled, and wrestled his arms around my waist. Without any hesitation, he flipped me off the couch and to the carpeted floor, where I ended up on my back, straddled by my strong and fuck-hot man. "No one calls me a girl and gets away with it," his deep dark voice threatened.

I pouted my lip to taunt him a little more. "Poor baby, did the big man tickle your pride?" I whined, earning me a slap on my shoulder.

"Oh, Edward, you shouldn't have said that. You should not have said that," he replied, lust and anger and humor all there in his now dark blue eyes. Fuck, that stare and that tone went straight to my dick.

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. This was actually a pretty impressive move, as I had a couple of inches, as well as a couple of pound on him. Still, he carried me to my bedroom, caveman style and threw me on the bed. "Now, I'll show you exactly how much of a girl I am. And I'll assure you, you will have a hard time forgetting. Well, at least for the next couple of days."

...

It was late at night, or possibly early in the morning, when I got out of bed silently and put on some underwear. I hadn't been able to fall asleep yet, still mulling over every possible outcome of the meeting. I couldn't help but notice how most of them ended up with my being fired.

I realized a couple of hours ago that it wasn't so much the fact that this was my last chance in advertising. I didn't want to leave my job because it was where I wanted to be. With Jasper, working for the company that he loved. Yes, at first it had been a need to keep the job that would keep me fed and clothed, but now I was committed. I no longer just cared for what WWA could do for me, I cared for what I could do for them. If this account fell through, I had no idea on how to convince Mr Whitlock that they should keep me on. Not a single clue. and that was terrifying.

A tiny movement from the bed caught my attention and I turned to see Jasper turning in his sleep. "No, not the red one, we need more green. More green!" he mumbled, and I chuckled softly. He always talked in his sleep, which was ridiculously adorable. He looked so peaceful when he was dreaming. Brows relaxed, eyes closed, long lashes caressing his cheeks, and a lazy smile on his lips. I wished I could slide inside his dreams and live there forever, together with him, just the two of us.

His eyes fluttered and shot open. "Edward?" he said, sleepily. "Why are you up?"

He stretched his strong, lean body and yawned, one fisted hand in front of his mouth. "Couldn't sleep," I answered.

"Are you still worrying, babe?" he asked. I nodded in response. "C'mere," he said, holding his arms open for me to slip in to, which I did, eagerly.

"What happened in Chicago, Edward?" he asked me, pulling me closer to his body and nuzzling my cheek.

It was a valid question, but I was reluctant to really talk about it, so I gave him the short version. "I told him I couldn't marry who he wanted me to marry because I was gay and he kicked me out," I said, trying to distract him by running my hand lazily down his chest to his cock.

He caught my hand and looked straight into my eyes. "He kicked you out because you were gay?" he asked.

"Oh, no, he already knew I was gay. I told them when I was still in high school. That wasn't an issue as long as I kept my affairs behind closed doors and away from them," I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait, rewind. They knew you were gay, but still wanted you to marry a woman?" he questioned. His brows were furrowed and he pinched his lips together in a tight line.

"Yeah. You know Charles Swan? Of Swan Enterprises?" I asked. He nodded for me to continue. "Well, he wanted to retire and my father wanted to merge Cullen Global Group with Swan's company. Only Charles didn't want to sell, he wanted the company to stay in the family. Unfortunately for him, his only heir is Isabella Swan, a dumb-ass Barbie who's only interested in spending money. So I was supposed to marry her. They didn't really ask me, just told me that was how it was going to be. My father said, and I quote; 'It's not like you would miss out on some other marriage, with your disgusting lifestyle.' At first I went along with it, but as the day came closer, I realized I didn't want to marry her. I wanted to find the man I would spend my life with and show him off to the world. Not hide him away and spend our only time together in hotels. That wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Jasper kissed my shoulder and laid his head on my chest. "He is very happy you realized that," he whispered.

"Well, my father wasn't. He kicked me out of the house, out of the company, and spread rumors that I sold off the company's ideas to rivals and cost them millions in missed accounts. Trust me when I say that after that, no company in advertising would answer my calls and I gave up. I was already filling out job applications at Tescos when your father called me," I sighed.

"He was somewhat reluctant," Jasper replied. "As you said, it's not the kind of rumor you just brush aside. But I convinced him to call some of his contacts at Cullen Global Group and they said they didn't know anything about your supposed betrayal. So he gave you a chance."

"I'm glad he did, but I just hope I haven't ruined it. I don't know if I can be the person you want me to be, Jasper. The person you saw in Chicago, that wasn't me, I was never me. It was a part I played and I'm not willing to go back to pretending to be someone I'm not." I rolled to my side to look at him and kissed his lips. "I love working for you and I love WWA, but maybe I'm just not cut out for advertising."

He smiled and cupped my face with his hand. "Edward, you can't fake what I saw in Chicago," he said. "Yes, you were playing a part. You were playing the part of a straight man who was happy with his job, family and engagement. You weren't playing the part of an account executive. You _are_ an account executive."

He rolled to his back and pulled me flush against his side. As I lay my face against his warm chest, he kissed the top of my head. "Let's try and get some sleep, babe," he whispered. "Let there just be us in your mind tonight. Tomorrow we'll face the rest of the world."

As I closed my eyes, I listened to the beating of his heart and felt his chest rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing. When both slowed down and a soft snore left his slightly opened mouth, I smiled and let myself drift off.

I woke up to an empty bed and sunlight warming my skin. That was wrong on multiple levels. For one, I couldn't hear any noises in the kitchen and Jasper was very loud. Secondly, I had to leave the house at 6.30 am in order to make it to work on time. The sun doesn't shine at 6.30 in the morning. Third, I didn't wake up to the screeching of my alarm clock, which could only mean it hadn't gone off.

Fucking hell! This was one of the most important days in my life, the day that the fate of my job would be decided! I could not be late! Fuck!

I jumped out of bed and checked the time. Jesus, it was already a quarter to nine! I wasn't just running late, I was extremely late! I yanked open my closet and pulled out a fresh suit. No time for a shower; a quick brush of teeth would have to do.

When I sat down on the bed to tie my laces ten minutes later, I noticed the folded sheet of paper on Jasper's pillow.

_'__Morning__, __babe__. __I __couldn__'__t __bare __to __wake __you __up__, __so __I __gave __you __the __morning __off__.'_

"Damn it, Jasper!" I called out and sprinted down the stairs. If I hurried, I could still make the 9.20 train to work.

...

I finally arrived at work at eleven, three entire hours late. Three fucking hours! I just hoped to God that Denali went for our campaign, so I would still have a chance that pleading and groveling would work on Mr Whitlock. Jasper really didn't get it, now did he? It wouldn't matter that he gave me the morning off. On days like these, you needed to be at your desk at 8:00 sharp.

I ran the many flights of stairs up to our floor and hurried through the doors. First thing I needed to do was to find out if Mr. Denali had called with his answer. After that, I needed to call Charlotte and apologize for being late. Then I needed to ask her to put me through to Mr Whitlock and apologize to _him_ for being late. And if, after all that, I still worked here, I needed to find Jasper and kick his ass.

Sprinting to my cubicle, I looked around the office, and there was no one there. Oh God, let this not be an emergency meeting I was missing! Checking my email just moved up to the top of my to-do-list.

My heart fell when I noticed my desk. On top of it stood a large brown box with all the personal belongings from my drawers inside. There was no more to-do-list. It wouldn't matter what the fuck I did now, I was done, fired! I had no clue what I should do now. Was there any point in trying to beg? Was there any reason for me to stay here a second longer?

I let myself fall back into my chair. No, not my chair. It would be someone else's chair now. The only stuff in here that was still mine were the stupid items in the box. I could feel tears well up behind my eyes, but I wouldn't cry. There was no way that I was going to leave this office bawling like a baby. I'd hold my head up high. Yes. In a second, when my limbs were willing to move again, I would pick up the box and leave the building in a dignified manner. I just needed a moment to pull myself together again. Rubbing my temples, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Hey, babe. You're early, we weren't done yet!" Jasper said from behind me. He sounded way too cheery and it pissed me off.

"Doing what? Filling out the paperwork? Bringing my stuff to the clerk downstairs? Blocking my key card?" I snapped, as I spun around and opened my eyes.

"Huh?" he asked, confusion on his face.

"Just say it, Jasper. No need to sugarcoat it. I figured it out when I saw the box, I know I'm fired," I said as I picked up the box. Without looking at him, I left my former cubicle and started towards the elevators.

"Fired? No, Edward, you're not fired! What the hell are you talking about?" Jasper called after me.

I wanted to respond, but at that moment the elevator doors opened and Angela, Lauren and Mike filed out, carrying cake and champagne.

"Edward!" Angela cried out and sped towards me. "Congratulations!"

I stood awkwardly, confused as she flung her arms around my neck. What on earth was going on? I turned to face Jasper, hoping to find an explanation in his eyes. He was just standing there, his arms folded in front of his chest and a smirk on his face.

I mouthed, 'What?' without making any sound, making him chuckle.

"I suggest we propose a toast," he said, popping the cork on the bottle that Lauren handed him. He then poured the champagne into the glasses she held out. "To Edward Anthony Cullen, our brilliant new account executive!"

My jaw might have hit the floor in shock. I just stared at Jasper while Angela kissed my cheek and let go of me so Lauren and Mike could congratulate me. "H-how? Why?" I stumbled, when my gorgeous boss and lover handed me a glass of champagne.

"You did it, Edward. Mr Denali just signed the contract! Which actually said that you would be the one handling his account, on his request," he said, clinking his glass against mine. His eyes were sparkling with love and pride.

"I-I'm not fired?" I asked, still dumbstruck and shocked. "Then why is my stuff in a box?"

"Because our account executives don't work from a cubicle, babe. They have an office," he chuckled, throwing me a wink.

Wait, did he just call me 'babe' in the middle of the office? With Lauren, Mike and Angela standing next to us? I looked around to see if anyone else heard it and was met by Mike's surprised but laughing eyes.

"Babe?" Lauren asked, as Angela squeaked and clapped her hands.

I looked back at Jasper with a huge smile covering my face. He was smiling just as broadly as I was and his eyes never left mine when he answered Lauren. "Yes, Lauren. Edward here is the love of my life and we've kind of been together for a while now."

"You're gay, too?" she replied.

Jasper rolled his eyes and kissed me. Just a peck, really, but his lips left me burning for more. "C'mon," he said, placing my box on the floor and grabbing my hand. He led me to the office at the far end of the lobby. I knew it was supposed to be huge and had it's own adjoining conference room. It had been used for storage, though I had never actually seen it from the inside.

"I had it cleared out weeks ago because I was planning to use it myself, but my father wants me back upstairs now that we got you to lead this team. So it's only fitting for you to have the good office," he said, as he opened the door.

I took in the bright and spacious room in awe. There was a huge desk in the middle of the office and a drawing table in the far corner. There were no actual office supplies yet, but I could imagine what it would look like once in use. It was even better than the office I had back in Chicago.

"By the way," Jasper asked, as he slipped an arm around my waist from behind. "You know what the best part of this office is?"

I shook my head and turned around. He ran his hand down my chest and palmed my crotch before he leaned in and kissed me hungrily. My fast growing erection filled his hand while he had me trembling on my legs. His eyes were a shade darker when he pulled away from the kiss and the smirk on his face could only mean he had something dirty in mind. He reached for the door and closed it before he flicked the knob.

"It locks from the inside."

* * *

**Oooooh, reviews make me really happy! Please leave me one! :D**


End file.
